Conventionally, transactions may be conducted across a plurality of computing devices, such as servers. These transactions often include component parts, which may be referred to as services or activities. For example, a first server may receive a request to perform a first activity corresponding to a transaction and a second server may receive a request to perform a second activity corresponding to the transaction.
The servers may record timestamps in transaction management information that identify dates and/or times corresponding to the start and/or end times of portions of the transaction. These timestamps may assist in evaluating the concept of time for performing portions of the transaction and/or the transaction as a whole. For example, it may be desirable to evaluate the timestamps for each activity performed for a transaction to determine total time duration of the transaction.
The timestamps captured across multiple servers may not be aligned. That is, issues such as network latency and non-synchronized server clocks may cause the recorded timestamps to be inconsistent across multiple computing devices. Accordingly, the timestamps that are recorded in transaction management information for the transactions may not provide accurate readings of the times corresponding to the transactions.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and techniques to improve the accuracy and/or consistency of timestamps provided by computing devices. Thus, while existing timestamp techniques corresponding to transactions performed by computing devices have been generally adequate, limitations remain.